


I Do Love Me Some Pie

by DeCas15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gay Sex, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Samifer Christmas Exchange (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCas15/pseuds/DeCas15
Summary: While Castiel is working at Layla's Diner he lays eyes on the most beautiful human he's ever seen. Dean Winchester. Pie is his favorite dessert and Castiel is going to use this to get exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

Castiel has been working as a kitchen manager at Layla's Diner for a little over five years. He moved to Kansas to start a new life and ended up at the diner for what was only supposed to be a few months. Little did he know he would end up loving it and meeting his best friend Charlie, a quirky thin red headed girl with a light in her that was blinding. She was the first in town to know Cas was gay and she stepped up to the challenge of being the perfect wingman.

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon at the diner, the lunch rush finally started to die down which was why Charlie was standing at the food window chatting with Cas.

"Got anymore tickets for me?" Cas asked, wiping his hands on his apron before approaching the window.

"Nope, time for a break." Charlie smiled, observing the chaotic kitchen that was finally winding down.

"Alan called me last night." Cas sighed.

"Well it's really important that you don't act too eager." Charlie teased, exchanging smiles.

"I know, it's just every gay guy in this town is so... boring. Nothing shocks them anymore." Cas dramatically stated as they both giggled.

"Maybe you should-"

"Oh my god, who the fuck is that?" Cas cut Charlie off as his eye caught the gruff man walking across the street toward the entrance. His toned body glistened under his sweat soaked shirt, grease stains from head to toe. His jeans lay just right on his hips and his dirty work boots topped everything else off.

Charlie turned to see the man.

"I think his name is Dean he just started at Singer's Body Shop last week. He's been in here a couple times I'm surprised you're just now noticing." Charlie winked as she fished for her notepad in her apron.

"Now that's exactly what I've been missing my entire life."

"Cas, pull your lip up, you're drooling." Charlie teased, but before he could say anything back, Dean had entered the lobby.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" Charlie smiled as he sat down at the bar stool.

"I'll take a water and your bacon cheeseburger with fries." He smiled as he examined the restaurant that had started emptying out.

"You got it." Charlie walked the ticket over to the window where Cas was trying to keep calm and not stare too much.

"Sorry Cas, I think he's straight." Charlie frowns as she hands him the ticket.

"By the looks of this ticket he digs meat." Cas stuck his tongue out and they both giggled, catching the attention of the gorgeous man at the counter.

Cas stopped breathing for a moment as those green eyes intensely locked with his. He flashed the mechanic a flirty smile and turned to work on his order.

It only took a few minutes for the food to come out and once Dean was set, Charlie made her way back over to the window where Cas was standing.

"Let's say he's straight... what if I could change that?" Cas arched his brow in deep thought waiting for Charlie to consider the possibility.

"This does sound like the kind of excitement you've been looking for." Charlie smirked as they glanced over at Dean who was shoveling food in his mouth.

"I think I'll go see about that right now." Cas flashed a smile as he dusted himself off while making his way to the counter.

At first Dean hadn't noticed the other man standing there but when he looked up, those blue eyes were piercing through him.

"Like my meat?" Cas could barely prevent a dark smirk from forming at the right side of his mouth.

Dean blinked confused, chewing his food while maintaining intense eye contact with the cook. Once he swallowed and took a drink he began to speak.

"I've had your meat everyday for lunch the past week, so you tell me." Even though Dean was taken back by the comment he decided to stand his ground.

Cas slowly leaned over the counter getting rather close to Dean's face.

"Wait until you try my pie." Cas whispered while Dean studied his face.

The silence was thick and hot, the tension building before Dean broke it.

"As delicious as that sounds, I really need to get going." Dean smiled, pulling cash out of his wallet and putting it down.

Cas grabbed Dean's arm as he turned away, causing their eyes to meet again.

"I'm actually making a fresh one tonight at my place if you're interested." Castiel bit his lip with anticipation and the thought of having Dean all alone.

Dean stood there with a hard expression as if thinking about how wrong this was but how he was still into it.

"Uh, maybe some other time." Dean smiled, turning to leave when he again felt the other man's hand on his arm.

"Well here is my number in case you change your mind. And my name is Cas, by the way." Cas wrote it out on a small piece of paper and allowed his hand to rub against Dean's as he gave it to him. It was electric.

"Dean." He stated as he looked down at the paper, back up at Cas then turned and headed out the door.

"So is he gay?" Charlie approached looking surprised at the entire interaction.

"I don't think he's gay, but I think I've peaked his curiosity." Cas was basking in what seemed like a minor victory.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a phone call he only half expected to receive.

Castiel locked up the diner and headed down the block to his house. It was dark and the streets were empty but there was something calming about the night air. He fantasized about Dean throughout the rest of the day, picturing things that made his entire body burn with passion. Once he approached his front door he unlocked it and entered the dark home.

Images of Dean flashed in his mind, walking across the street soaked in sweat and grease. Pulling him close and taking in the scent of motor oil and tasting the sweat on Dean's neck.

"Fuck, get it together, Cas." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

Trying not to think of Dean was almost impossible, he needed to touch him. Cas turned the shower, the bathroom to fill with steam. He stripped down and stepped in allowing the water to wash over him as he let out a soft moan of relaxation.

The flashes of Dean would not stop which caused his member to grow hard. There was only one thing left to do to get the release he was looking for.

He began stroking himself thinking of Dean touching him, how it would feel to have their bodies pressed against one another.

Moaning under his breath he could feel he was getting close. "Fuck," the groan was almost a whisper as he was feeling the pressure build at the base of his spine. This moment of pleasure was interrupted by the extremely loud ringtone on his phone which startled him.

"Goddamnit." He growled, opening the curtain to look at the screen to see who was interrupting his few minutes alone.

He didn't recognize the number which caused his stomach to drop.

"Dean." His mouth dropped at the possibility of it being him.

Without getting out of the shower he dried his hand off and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Cas answered in a casual tone.

"Uh... Cas?"

Fuck. It was Dean.

"Yeah?"

"It's Dean. You gave me your number today at the diner."

Cas paused for a moment.

"Dean, let me call you right back."

"Okay sounds good... bye." Dean's tone was soft and shy. Cas knew exactly how to play this.

He hurried in the shower, not even bothering to finish jerking off because if his evening goes as planned he won't need to. Dean will do it for him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes over for some of Castiel's pie.   
> *gets a tad hot and heavy!*

Castiel quickly threw some boxers on and stared at the number on this phone. 

"He we go." He muttered, butterflies filling his stomach as the phone began to ring.

"Yeah" Dean answered after the second ring.

"It's Cas, what's up?" He tried to sound as casual as possible, ignoring his heart thudding in his chest. 

"Yeah, um I was gonna see what you're doing tonight. I just moved here and I'm trying to make some friends." Dean's tone sounded slightly embarrassed but that gave Cas the power.

"Well we can bake that pie if you'd like." Cas answered quickly.

"Okay, where do you live?" 

Cas gave Dean his address and he had thirty minutes to get his place in order and to prepare himself.

He phoned Charlie once the house was picked up.

"I'm fucking in, bitch." He gloated, his body buzzing.

"What?? He's over there?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"He's on his way as we speak." Cas had a feeling of pride he couldn't put into words.

"Oh my god I didn't think he was gay!"

"I'm not sure if he is, he said he wants some 'friends' but that doesn't mean shit." Cas kept glancing out the window to see if Dean had arrived, and he noticed headlights turning into his driveway.

"He's here, I gotta go." Cas almost squealed.

"You better spare NO detail tomorrow at work!" Charlie yelled as he hung up the phone.

Cas opened the door wearing tight black sweats and a black shirt to match. 

"Cozy, but sexy," He thought.

Dean approached and Cas almost came right there. He was wearing worn out jeans with a white shirt under his green plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled up. 

Cas stood there with his mouth dropped in awe until he realized he was staring.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Dean come on in." He smirked a devilish smirk. 

Dean was nervous and wasn't sure why he was there. Wasn't sure why he even called Castiel up in the first place. He was after all, straight. At least he thought that until he met the dark haired man earlier that day. 

"Want a drink?" Cas offered as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Beer, please." Dean answered nervously. 

"You can follow me in here if you still want my pie." Cas teased as the other man followed him.

"Uh... yeah." Dean breathed, his face feeling flushed.

Cas hands him a beer then begins pulling out the ingredients to make pie. 

"I was thinking blueberry?" Cas offered.

"Yeah that's fine." Why was Dean so uncomfortable?? 

It's not like he had never been sexually involved with someone but it had never been with a male and he felt like a virgin all over again. 

Cas watched Dean like he was his prey and Dean felt exposed and vulnerable. Usually he was the predator so this was unfamiliar territory and he wasn't sure how he should be feeling. 

Once they had a few drinks Dean began to loosen up and talk more comfortably with Cas. 

"So how long have you been here?" Dean asked, sipping his beer.

"Going on five years, moved here for a fresh start and it turned out better than I thought it would." Cas smiled as he thought about his friendship with Charlie and how his job was something he actually enjoyed. "What about you?" 

Dean sat in silence for a moment, seeming as if he was turning over in his mind just how much he wanted to share with Cas. 

"I've been here for about a month... just kinda bounced from place to place for a while but my Uncle Bobby needed some help at his shop so I decided to move and help out." Dean looked away, clearly hiding something. 

"No girlfriend?" Cas blurted out.

"No... no girlfriend." Dean nervously laughed, taking another sip of beer. 

They were both starting to feel buzzed and the tension continued to build. Cas put the blueberry filling in a bowl and started mixing it.

All Dean could do was watch and think about how good Cas must be with his hands and Cas noticed he was staring. 

"Do you want to try some of it before we bake?" Cas offered, his body screaming for Dean to touch him.

Dean stood up and walked over next to Cas, slightly in his personal space staring down at the pie filling then back up at him. 

Cas slowly dipped his index finger into the filling and brought it to his own lips to taste.

"Mmm." He hummed, their eyes not breaking contact.

He dipped his finger in it again and hesitantly brought it up to Dean's lips.

Dean stood completely still, his eyes boring into the other man. He parted his lips and leaned slightly forward to allow Castiel's digit brush up against his lips. 

Dean eagerly sucked the blueberry goodness from Cas's finger, causing a gasp to escape from both of them. 

Castiel's mouth dropped open as he watched the way Dean's lips moved up and down his finger. He slowly pulled his hand away from Dean and inched closer to him. Neither spoke, all they could hear was the other's breathing. Cas glanced down at Dean's lips then back up to his eyes and cupped Dean's face in his hand, bringing their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Dean's hands touched almost every inch of Castiel as he slammed him up against the counter, bringing a moan from both of them. That was when Dean pulled Cas up onto the counter and positioned himself between the other man's legs, groping at his hips and thighs. 

Suddenly Dean pulled away in a panic and looked down at the floor.

"I need to leave." He huffed as he took off toward the door.

"Dean, wait! What's wrong?" Castiel chased after him and grabbed him to turn and face him. 

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm not gay and I have led you to believe I am." Dean stared at the floor in shame.

"You could've fooled me." Cas smiled, understanding Dean's insecurity.

"I'm sorry I came here. I should leave." Dean went to grab the nob of the door but Cas grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to leave. You're more than welcome to stay, this can be our little secret. No one has to know. Just let me fuck you, Dean. I can't stop thinking about you." Cas moaned into Dean's ear as he began caressing his body. Dean let out a growl from the back of his throat.

"I really should go." Dean could barely breathe out as Castiel's tongue explored his neck and jawline. 

"Or... you could stay here with me." Cas moaned in between kisses. 

Dean allowed himself to collapse against the door as Cas continued to ravage his body. He shouldn't want this, but he does and it's screaming in his head. 

Castiel dropped down to his knees and looked up at Dean with a sinister smile as he unbuttoned the constricting jeans, exposing Dean's boxers. He began mouthing over the fabric of Dean's boxers at the large bulge. Dean let out a sharp gasp and his hips jerked up against Castiel's full lips. 

Dean pulled away and quickly zipped his pants back up.

"I'm sorry, Cas, I gotta go." He huffed, exiting the house quickly. 

"Well, fuck." Castiel grunted as he heard the Chevy Impala roar to life and scurry out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hasn't heard from Dean since he ran out on him the other night but has a lovely surprise waiting for him once he arrives home. 
> 
> *Saucy ;)*

It's been two weeks since Castiel and Dean shared a moment of intimacy. Dean hadn't been by the diner or called Cas.

"Just go over there and talk to him!" Charlie urged as she handed him a ticket.

"Doesn't that seem desperate? I mean he was super freaked out and I haven't seen or heard from him since so I kind of get the vibe he doesn't want to see me." Castiel stated, taking the ticket from Charlie to prepare the order.

"You clearly woke something up in him that he doesn't know how to handle. I think you trying to talk to him is what he needs right now."

Cas stood there, his face full of thought.

"I'll text him first how about that?" He offered Charlie, hoping it would be enough.

"I'm not sure why you haven't done that to begin with but yeah that's a good start." She laughed as she walked away from the order window.

Castiel pulled out his phone and began forming a text to Dean.

**Hey Dean, just wanted to see if you're ok. I'd like to talk to you soon.**

He quickly locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket, his heart starting to pound in his chest.

The rest of his shift he checked his phone but there were no notifications from Dean. Today was Castiel's short day so he clocked out at 3 and exited the diner.

He tried not to look over at Singer's but he needed a glimpse of Dean. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be found.

"Great I probably scared him off" Cas huffed, making his way down the street.

Once he approached his house he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Dean.

He was leaned up against the side of his black '67 Chevy Impala, the sun beaming down on him. Once he heard Castiel approaching he turned his head.

"Dean? What're you doing here?" Castiel tried to mask the enormous grin on his face but was unsuccessful.

"I got your text and figured we should talk in person." Dean stared shyly at the ground before glancing up at Cas.

"Well, by all means come in." Cas smiled as they entered the home.

The air was heavy as both men stared at each other, unsure what to say.

"Would you like me to make some coffee or something?" Castiel offered as he put his keys on the table.

"Uh yeah, coffee would be great." Dean answered as he stared at the front door with images of Castiel's mouth all over him flashed in his mind and causing his dick to twitch when he remembered the hot breath mouthing over his boxers. Once he snapped out of it he followed the other man into the kitchen.

Dean sat at the table watching Cas as he started the coffee maker. Without saying anything Cas came and sat across from him and they stared at each other in silence.

"Look Dean, I feel I overstepped my bounds the other night and for that I just want to apologize. I was tipsy and it was just in the moment and if you just want to be friends that's fine with me." Castiel frowned. Why was this so hard?

"I've never... what I mean..." Dean sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I've never been attracted to another man before." He dropped his head almost in shame.

Castiel perked up as he examined Dean, and Dean continued to speak.

"The other night when we... I got scared but I shouldn't have ran off and I shouldn't have avoided you the last couple of weeks. You're all I can think about and it's driving me crazy." Dean covered his face in stress.

Castiel sat there stunned. He thought this whole time if they were to ever be around each other again he would be friend zoned. Once Dean looked up, Cas slowly made his way toward him, the air beginning to thicken.

Dean stood as Cas approached and stared at him with uncertainty.

"All I've wanted to do the last couple weeks is touch you." Castiel moaned into Dean's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Dean let out a breathy moan before locking lips with Cas. Things began heating up between them, a chemistry they couldn't deny.

Cas led Dean into his bedroom and shoved him up against the wall, engaging in a rough kiss. A low growl came from Dean as he struggled for power over Castiel, knocking him on to the bed and straddling him before there was time to react.

"Fuck me." Castiel whimpered as Dean held his wrists tightly above his head. A smirk formed upon Dean's mouth just before he started pressing his hard dick against Castiel's. This brought a groan from Cas that shot chills up Dean's spine.

With surprising strength, Cas managed to flip Dean off of him and put the upper half of his body on to Dean's chest. They continued kissing for several moments until Cas broke and lustfully stared into Dean's eyes.

"Dean. Let me blow you." Cas whispered, lightly tracing is tongue over Dean's full lips.

A smile brightened Dean's face almost in disbelief of what was happening.

"No one's stopping you, angel." Dean bit his lip as Cas pulled their shirts off, leaving a trail of saliva down Dean's chest and stomach til he reached the waistband of his jeans. He stopped and slowly looked up at Dean with a darkness in his bright blue eyes.

Cas eagerly unbuckled Dean's belt and yanked his jeans down to his knees and Dean kicked them the rest of the way off. Analyzing the bulge in Dean's boxers, Cas smiled. He began to mouth over Dean's erection, recreating the same intense sensation that was experienced just the other night.

"Fuck." Dean hissed as the hot breath created a deep chill at the base of his neck causing his body to tense up against Castiel's mouth. Cas aggressively grabbed Dean's hips and shoved him back down onto the mattress just before yanking his boxers completely off to expose his throbbing member.

Precum dripped from the tip and Cas eagerly took Dean's dick into his mouth. This brought out a guttural moan from Dean as he could feel the wet hot mouth engulf him entirely. Cas couldn't stop sucking Dean's dick it was as if his life depended on it.

"Whoa, Cas. If you're wanting me to fuck you you're gonna have to take it easy." Dean cupped Castiel's cheek in his hand.

Cas pouted looking up at Dean.

"You got lube?" Dean asked rubbing his fingers through Castiel's dark hair.

Without saying anything Castiel leaned over to his nightstand where he opened the drawer with lube in hand.

"I'm nervous." Dean said covering his face.

"No need to be. I'll guide you through it." Cas kissed Dean's jawline. "You'll have to prep me first."

Dean's eye widened. "You mean stick my fingers...?"

Cas giggled. "That's the idea."

"Okay, I can do this." Dean muttered a motivational sentence to himself.

Cas pulled his boxers off and laid down onto his stomach. Dean sat there and admired his body, so perfectly toned and his ass perfectly round. Dean swallowed hard as he lubed up one of his fingers and with a deep breath he began working at Castiel's entrance.

"Fuck." Cas hissed at the sensation of being opened up. This caused a quiet moan to slip from Dean's lips as he began to work another finger in.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, almost too aroused to feel concern.

"Keep going." Cas whimpered as the movement inside him had briefly stopped.

Dean began massaging Castiel's prostate with his fingers which caused his hips to buck up against Dean's hand.

"Fuck me, Dean. Please." Cas pleaded as he held onto his pillow.

Dean was in a trance he couldn't control his movements his body had taken on a will of its own. He lubed himself up and aligned his dick with Castiel's entrance.

He slowly shoved himself into Castiel, slowly working his way in as not to hurt him. Once Cas was fully relaxed Dean began to pick up the pace.

"Oh my god." Dean gasped, grabbing onto to Castiel's hip possessively. Cas couldn't control the moans leaving him, he had never been fucked this good. He couldn't help but cry out in pure pleasure as Dean thrust into him hard but slow. Cas could feel Dean rolling his hips into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. It only took a few more thrusts into Cas to cause him to lose himself completely in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Dean, mmmm." He cried as he desperately jerked his dick, spurting hot white cum all over his bed. He fell limp upon it but was too high to care. It didn't take long before Dean's pace became faster and his groans more frequent.

He suddenly stopped the harsh thrusts as he was sent over the edge. Cas could feel himself fill up with Dean's cum as Dean screamed his name and thrusted into him a few more times before falling breathless against Castiel's toned back.

Neither said anything for several moments until Dean finally pulled out of Castiel.

"Bathroom is on the right." Castiel breathed out heavily as he tried to regain his composure.

Dean followed his directions and went into clean himself up. It wasn't too long til Castiel followed.

Castiel was mesmerized by Dean's reflection in the mirror as he stood there cleaning himself up. Dean noticed.

"That was awesome." Dean turned to Castiel and grabbed his face into a kiss.

They were once again lost in each other until Castiel broke the kiss to say, "I'm sorry but I need to put my sheets in the washer." They both laughed and he hurried and put the sheets in.

"Luckily I have another set." He smiled, making his bed up so they could lay down.

Once they laid down next to each other completely naked and completely vulnerable they were unable to take their eyes off one another for even a second as if doing so they'd never remember how beautiful the other was.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides he wants to try bottom. ;)

It was Saturday and they had been out at the bars all night and decided it was time to turn in. They stumbled down the sidewalk toward Castiel's house, stopping every few moments to kiss and grope each other.

"You just wait til we get back to your place." Dean slurred as he slapped Castiel's ass.

This encouraged Cas to get them home quicker. Once they entered the dark home Dean slammed Cas up against the wall, his mouth violently clashing against Cas's. Dean pulled back and stared at him with lustful bloodshot eyes.

"Cas, I want you inside of me." Dean groaned as he ran his hands all over Castiel's tight body.

Castiel stood there stunned and wide eyed. He swallowed hard as he tried to read Dean's facial expression.

"Are you sure? I think you're just drunk." Castiel was having a hard time processing what was happening.

Dean grabbed Cas and shoved his tongue down his throat, moaning into this mouth in a fit of hunger.

"Cas, don't make me beg you. I want you to fuck me." Dean hummed into Castiel's ear as he nipped at his neck playfully.

Heat flooded Castiel's body at the thought of being inside of Dean. He followed Dean into the bedroom and watched him undress seductively which caused Cas to follow by removing his clothing as well. Their warm bodies slammed against each other as Dean's mouth welcomed Castiel's massaging tongue. A moan slipped from both of them, desperate for the touch of the other.

Dean used his weight against Castiel and dropped them both on the bed. After several moments of kissing, Dean pulled away to stare into those ocean blue eyes.

"Fuck me." Dean moaned as he licked at Castiel's lips.

Without responding, Cas leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"I want to feel your dick in me now!" Dean pouted as he watched Castiel lube up his index finger. Cas giggled. "I've got to loosen you up before I just jam myself into you, I want you to enjoy this." Castiel said softly as he teased at Dean's entrance with his lubed finger. A gasp escaped Dean's mouth as he felt Castiel's finger gently wiggle against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out, arching his chest upward as he began to reach what he would consider ecstasy. He stared up at Castiel and he playfully teased his own nipples with his fingers, delicate moans slipping from those blowjob lips.

Castiel couldn't handle watching the gorgeous man fuck himself onto his finger anymore. He positioned himself in between Dean's thighs and lubed his dick, soft moans slipping from his bitten lip. The sounds cause Dean's hips to buck up, his body begging for Castiel's dick.

"Are you ready?" Cas gasped as the lube began stimulating his head. "Please." Dean pleaded grabbing at Castiel's hips.

Dean felt Castiel's member press against his entrance, the cold wet lube causing him to inhale a sharp breath. When the tip of Castiel's dick entered Dean it caused him to whine. 

"Fuck, Dean. So tight." Castiel cried as he slowly thrust forward, desperately trying not to cum right then. He buried his head into Dean's chest and began biting and sucking at his nipples.

"Oh, Cas." Dean groaned, running his hands through the messy mop on Castiel's head. This brought Castiel's face up to Dean's, their eyes locking and they both were panting for air and mouthing at each other's lips. It was as if they were to stop looking at each other long enough to engage in a deep kiss they would lose the sight of each other forever, so they continued teasing their lips and Castiel thrust hard into Dean. Moaning in unison, Castiel rolled his hips harshly into Dean watching every facial expression and every muscle tense up against him. 

"Dean," Castiel growled as he bit Dean's neck. "I'm going to cum." He gasped, rubbing his hands down the other man's body. 

Dean grabbed at Castiel's hips as he fucked himself onto him from the bottom which brought sounds from Cas that hinted he was close. 

His face scrunched up as uncontrollable moans slipped from his mouth, causing Dean to thrust upward even harder. "Fuck, Dean, oh...oh!" Cas aggressively shoved Dean's hips down onto the bed as he spilled inside of him and dropped onto his chest, whimpering against his right peck. 

Castiel rose up and hovered over Dean, looking into his eyes. "Now it's your turn." He breathed, slowly running his hand down Dean's torso and gripped his dick firmly. He went to pull out of Dean but Dean stopped him. "No. Stay while you finish me." Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas pump him rhythmically. Even though Castiel had came he was still completely hard and feeling Dean move against him while he jerked him sent heat to his stomach. He spit on Dean's dick, never breaking eye contact, lubing it perfectly enough to get him to cum. The sensation of Castiel inside him while he stroked him aggressively was something Dean could've never imagined was heaven. He clawed at Cas's forearms trying to steady himself.

"Cas, oh my fuck." Dean cried out as his dick spilled white hot rope onto his stomach, causing Castiel to lose control and cum inside him once again. Neither noticed the deep scratches forming upon Castiel's arms as they both groaned and whimpered. 

Once they were cleaned up they lay on the bed breathing deeply. Dean silently looked over at Cas and began to smile.

"What?" A smirk forming at the corner of Castiel's mouth.

"When we first hung out and you asked me if I wanted some of your pie... was this what you were referring to?" Dean giggled, tracing his fingers over Castiel's nipples. Cas laughed and shook his head.

"You just wait til I actually make your favorite pie and show you all the fun things that we can do with it." Cas bit his lip as he leaned in to steal a kiss from the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged I would love to know how I'm doing! :)


End file.
